


Fireflies

by gilraecinn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilraecinn/pseuds/gilraecinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses, many kisses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

The night had already fallen and the moon was hanging of the sky, a silver giant ball floating among the clouds sending a pale light down to the earth.

The grey stone around them was shining covered in a golden vein of light coming from the depths of the mountain. The raindrops were making the surface looking like silver in the darkness.

Thorin was sitting with his pipe in his hands, admiring the sight. Not the sparkling stone above his head, no - even if it was a rare sight that had marked every dwarf's childhood filling their hearts with pride and love for the stone walls of the kingdom from an early age - no, he was admiring a diferrent sight, more valuable, more beautiful.

The hobbit was sleeping beside him, his head laid on his knee. Thorin brushed his cheek caressingly with his fingers and pulled the blanket to cover Bilbo's shoulders. He rested his head against the stone and lifted his head up to look at the rooftop. There they were. Fireflies! Thorin smiled at the memory of a little dwarf staying all night awake beside his mother's chest, believing that he's looking at the stars.

The tiny fire balls were moving slowly drawing random patterns on the cold stone. Thorin was trying to create a name or a letter by connecting the fiery dots in his mind. The smoke was going up, crushing into the stone and lifting slowly creating a thick cloud. The light of the fireflies seemed dim as the smoke was covering their bodies. Thorin closed his eyes and the image wouldn't go away at once. He had to blink three or four times to chase the lights away and surrender to the peaceful darkness. His eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier until his eyes were closed for good.

Moments before Thorin settled in deep sleep he heard - or at least he thought he'd heard - a noise beside him. He turned his head and looke for the source of the sound. The hobbit was still sleeping. Whatever it was, it was now gone. But he couldn't go back to sleep. He didn't want to miss the chance to watch the burglar sleeping.

His Burglar.

He smiled and laid his hand on Bilbo's shoulder and started drawing small circles on the thin fabric of his shirt. Bilbo didn't like to be bothered when sleeping so Thorin did his best to stay quiet. But it turned out that it was impossible. He couldn't find a comfortable position and moving his leg constantly. The hobbit murmured something incomprehensible in his sleep and Thorin froze! Bilbo raised a hand in the air before changing a side. Thorin barely escaped the punch.

After a moments of silence, Thorin finally leaned in to place a small kiss on Bilbo's forehead. He couldn't predict that this move would wake Bilbo up.

The hobbit tried to open an eye at first and then the other.

"Oh my silver dawn, I didn't mean to wake you up" he said apologetically trying to create a comfortable spot for Bilbo to go back to sleep. The hobbit didn't say anything. He only smiled to him and looked up. A sigh of amazement escaped his lungs as he lifted his head to take a better look of the rooftop.

The fireflies were more than the last time Thorin looked up.

Bilbo looked at Thorin and he looked back smiling. "It's beautiful" said the hobbit still amazed and feeling kind of surprised by the fact that he'd found something so magically beautiful and pure in a cave under a mountain. He came closer to Thorin and rested his head on his shoulder. The dwarf placed a kiss on his hair. It took him some time to take his lips away. The hobbit's hair were smelling like mint and cinnamon. Somehow the combination of the two felt extremely pleasant and he couldn't stop breathing in the smell.

Bilbo all of a sudden sat on his knees, the blanket fell off his shoulders to the ground. He picked it up and cover the dwarf with it caring to do it properly without leaving an arm or leg out. Thorin was watching him in great curiosity, following his moves with his eyes.

"What about you?" he asked when Bilbo finished.

"You don't need to worry about me" responded the hobbit in a reassuring tone.

"You should sleep, ghivashel" said Thorin and took his hand in his. "You're cold"

The hobbit laughed.

"You need it more than I do" he replied bringing Thorin's hand closer to his lips and planting a warm kiss on the outside of it.

"And why is that?'' asked the dwarf waiting for a clever answer. Bilbo looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Thank you, Thorin" he whispered. Thorin moved his head to the side. 

"For what?" he asked him looking for an answer behind the hobbit's eyes.

"For my garden" Bilbo replied quickly like he was waiting to be asked. "You've spent the whole day outside with the other dwarves to build it"

Bilbo's eyes were almost tearing up as he was talking. Thorin noticed. He cupped his face in his hands and brought his forehead closer to the burglar's pressing it gently against the soft skin.

Bilbo grabbed the dwarf's hands and with a quick and completely unexpected move he pressed them against the stone behind them.

The surface was cold causing chills and shiver to the dwarf's body. He exposed his neck for the hobbit to plant warm kisses as comfort for the cold. Bilbo took the chance and acted so. Burning lips were covering Thorin's neck. Unstoppable kisses started spreading all over his body.

Unstoppable and forced. Kisses on his mouth, taking his breath away, making him feel weak and helpless. There was no reason to resist. He let the hobbit work on the softest parts of his skin with his tongue.

They were both stunned and exhilarated. Thorin kissed the hobbit back. His hands were still captured but he didn't mind. Not at all. He didn't need them. His knee started rubbing the hobbit's stomach and belly as Bilbo was kissing his chest and the dwarf's heart was racing every time he was going lower.

After what may have been a moment or an age, Thorin felt the desire to touch Bilbo's body, to feel the warmth of his skin, to press his fingers against the softness deeper and deeper.

Bilbo wanted to be touched so he released the dwarf's hands at last and Thorin grabbed him by the shoulders like a beast grabs its prey. But before he did anything he pulled back for only a second. A second was enough. His eyes wandered on the hobbit's face, examining every single corner of it. His eyes, his lips, his chin, the golden locks that were falling now on his forehead.

So desirable.. so loveable, the treasure of all treasures.

Thorin gently caressed the hobbit's neck with a finger and then placed his hands around his neck to pull him closer for a kiss. Strong and heavy hands.

He felt Thorin's hand wrapped tight around his waist, digging into soft flesh, pulling him closer. The dwarf's heart beat against his cheek as he clasped the other around his arm with no intention to let him go.

They stayed like that for too long. Thorin was smiling to the memory of that night back in Rivendell. He would never admit it but he had loved the breeze and the sound of leaves in the quiet night. And he couldn't forget how he stood there under the starlight with the hobbit talking about things that he could never speak of to anyone.

Stars were then guarding their steps, now fireflies were giving them their light. And he was grateful.

Whatever had happened in the past, whatever was about to happen in the future, he was grateful for being there now. He was thankful for having Bilbo by his sidem caressing his hair and kissing his shoulder and hands as he's slowly but steady falling asleep to wake up in a new day.

The dim golden light inside the mountain became silver and the white as the dawn broke. He couldn't sleep now. His eyes were travelling on the burglar's body, the bare skin on his chest was dragging his face like a magnet. He leaned in to plant a gentle last kiss before he leave the hobbit to sleep in peace.

He could be wrong but he thought he cought a glimpse of a faint smile on Bilbo's lips.

And then silence.


End file.
